The over-all goal of this research is to develop targeted information services and delivery systems to specific audiences in the field of cancer prevention using compounds of the PDQ-P data base. Phase I will examine the feasibility of selecting high impact, ready markets and targeting cancer prevention information delivery to them. More specifically the feasibility study is broken into subobjectives to: segment the prevention community, identifying realistic and active markets for cancer prevention information services and products; examine their needs for and uses of prevention information, including their preferred media of display, dissemination and use; analyze and characterize prevention information components; match PDQ information components to appropriate uses, users and delivery media; cost and price alternative information products and services.